


I Might Love You

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged up characters, Cafe owner Sakuma, Characters would be added every chapter, Chef Fudou, Hiura is very ill here, Law student Kazemaru, M/M, Med student Aphrodi, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Fudou and Sakuma are in a relationship since their high school days, now they're owners of a cafe that used to be a bar owned by Sakuma's uncle.Kazemaru is a law student in a university nearby, with a sickly brother and still suffering from a harsh break up, romance was the last thing Kazemaru had in mind.But will Fudou and Sakuma be able to fill that loneliness in his heart and help him recover from the trauma his previous relationship caused?
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anitzei_Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/gifts).



"Are you sure this is the place?" Fudou said as he looked around the small building that used to be a bar.

"Yeah. It used to be my uncle's. But with a little cleaning and a bit of remodeling, we can turn this into a small cafe. Better than a bar that asks for drunk customers having a fist fight in the middle of the store." Sakuma said, chuckling as he looked at the things they could keep and dispose.

"Well, this place isn't going to clean itself. We should start working on it." Fudou said as he took out his phone and started typing what they should buy from the hardware store. 

* * *

Kazemaru sighed after his younger brother fell asleep under the effects of the medications injected through his IV. 

It has been 7 months since Hiura was admitted in the hospital. He was placed under Gouenji's care, which Kazemaru was thankful of. Gouenji had placed Aphrodi, a med student under his training, on taking care of Hiura.

While Kazemaru had pursued his dream, which was to become a lawyer, Aphrodi had pursued to become a doctor for Hiura and (somehow) Kazemaru's sake. Growing up with the two had made up Aphrodi's mind that he wanted to become a doctor when he became an adult, wanting to find a way to cure Hiura's condition and lessen the worries Kazemaru had in his already messed up mind.

"How much food did he eat today?" Aphrodi said as he went in the room, just finishing his rounds. 

"Barely 8 spoons of soup." Kazemaru sighed, placing the bowl on the small table. 

If there's one thing he wasn't going to admit in front of his brother, even while the younger bluenette was asleep, was how exhausted he was. Not in taking care of him, mind you. Just the stress and physical exhaustion. He wanted to graduate with high honors in his batch, land a good paying job, buy a good house and buy all the necessary medical equipment that they can easily move around the house. He didn't really like seeing his brother cooped up in this white hospital room, seeing nothing around but the small park through his window.

Being in a relationship was the last thing that Kazemaru had in mind right now. Not that he wouldn't be able to manage his time and especially studies, but because of his first (and last, Kazemaru told himself) relationship which was with Endou. The way how Endou left and broke up with him had left a huge scar on his personality, making him even more less trusting and emotionally distant to others, other than the ones who he has right now.

"I'll tell Gouenji to change his supplements. Hopefully that can change his current appetite." Aphrodi said, writing it down on the clipboard on his hands.

"Thank you, Aphrodi. For everything." Kazemaru said, smiling softly.

"Sure thing. Oh, the couch is very comfortable to sleep on. Try to catch some sleep. He'd be asleep for another few hours."

* * *

Too much time had passed to the point it had taken Sakuma and Fudou nearly four and a half months remodeling the interior of the bar-turned-cafe, decorating, fixing up the menu and everything before they could finally say they were open for business. Their location was really good, considering there were universities nearby. Most customers that they had were students, occasionally a few businessmen dropping by to get their morning or afternoon coffee. They had a few regulars and Fudou had already memorized what they usually order. 

While Sakuma was in charge of the front of the shop, taking orders or making sure that the shop was clean, Fudou was in charge of the kitchen, cooking, baking and making the customers' drinks. 

He wasn't going to let Sakuma handle the making of the food, he didn't want the shop to serve moving food. How Sakuma manages to make the food have a brain on its own and move around was beyond Fudou.

However, today, they had a customer that stood out unlike the rest. 

Just like some of their customers, he went inside the cafe, took a spot (the slightly secluded one from the other tables) and placed the thick books and some notebooks (probably a law student, Fudou guessed) he was carrying on the table to rely a common message to everyone that the table was occupied. But it wasn't his gestures that caught their eyes. 

Maybe it was how quiet he was the whole time, like he was so used to being alone. Or maybe it was the silky teal hair that was up in a half-moon ponytail, his bangs covering half of his face. Or maybe it was the captivating amber color of his eyes when he looked at them as he told them his order. 

Both Kazemaru and Fudou gave each other a blank look for two different reasons. 

Kazemaru was waiting for Fudou to react to what he had just ordered and Fudou had completely missed what Kazemaru had just said. 

"Oh, shi- I'm sorry. What was that again?" Fudou said before looking at the register, avoiding eye contact with Kazemaru to stop himself from embarrassing himself further. This action made him miss the small and amused smile the tealnet gave him. 

"It's okay. Must be hard working all day." Kazemaru said, smiling understandingly "Iced Latte with double shot of espresso and a take out of a blueberry cheesecake. I'll get the cheesecake later though."

"You trying to keep yourself awake? Must be really busy with all those books." Sakuma said as he gestured to the books on Kazemaru's table, earning a nod from Kazemaru.

"Yeah. Finals week is in two weeks. Need to study for about seven subjects. Five are major subjects." Kazemaru said, shrugging but had a fond look on his face as he remembered Aphrodi "I find it better to study here rather than have my somehow noisy best friend living in my apartment talking to me all the time."

Both Sakuma and Fudou chuckled at his statement. 

"Seems like you have a lot of things going on." Sakuma said as he gestured to the table "We'll just bring your order to your table." 

Kazemaru smiled "No, it's okay. No need to bother yourself doing so." 

"We insist. Also..." Fudou said before he blushed a bit "I-Its on the house! Your coffee and slice of cake I mean!" 

While Kazemaru blinked in surprise and confusion, Sakuma was trying his best not to laugh. 

Fudou Akio was obviously flirting.

"It's for your final exams! A good luck from us to you." Fudou continued when Kazemaru remained silent in confusion. 

"O-oh." Kazemaru said, smiling softly "Thank you then. But next time I should pay already, okay?" 

"Treating you once in a while won't hurt." Fudou said as he smirked, gaining confidence now. 

"Well, I'm not used to being treated by others. Usually it is the other way around." Kazemaru said, the small smile on his face still present. 

"Well, now you found people who would spoil you rotten." Fudou said, smirking even more.

Kazemaru smiling before a small 'thanks' came from him and went back to his school work. 

"Hmm~ Is my boyfriend flirting with a customer?" Sakuma teasingly said as he leaned at the counter 

Fudou blushed a bit before he started to prepare Kazemaru's drink "Oh shush. But I know you agree that he's hot." 

Sakuma chuckling as he nodded "True. And interesting as well. I'm surprised I don't feel jealous when you started to flirt with him." 

"Hey. Flirting is different from loving. And I only love you, you know that." Fudou said as he finished the requested drink 

"I know that, Akio. And I trust you." Sakuma said before taking the drink and placing it on Kazemaru's table "Enjoy your drink." 

"Thank you." Kazemaru said as he smiled at Sakuma before returning back to his books and notes.


	2. Chapter 2

With the university where Kazemaru studies at being near where the cafe was, Kazemaru became a regular customer of Sakuma and Fudou's. 

Both shop owners had memorized the time when Kazemaru arrives and had his drink and a small box with a blueberry cheesecake in it prepared by then. 

But what pisses off the two was the blonde that arrives an hour after Kazemaru arrives, going straight for the tealnette, has a small chat with him before he leaves with the cheesecake Kazemaru had paid for.

It was one of those times when the blonde had left when Fudou decided to approach Kazemaru. 

"So... Who was he?" Fudou asked, trying to mask his jealousy as much as he can. 

"Oh, him? That's Aphrodi, my best friend and roommate. He takes care of my brother at the hospital." Kazemaru smiled softly, but it turned into a sad one at the mention of his brother. 

"You have a sibling?"

Sakuma asked, sitting at the chair in front of Kazemaru. There weren't much customers at this hour, so having a conversation with Sakuma and Fudou weren't going to disturb them from their jobs. 

Kazemaru gives them a small nod "Been in and out of the hospital since he was born. He caught a bad lung infection eleven months ago. He was about to be released a few months ago after recovering from it, but on that same day, his health took a sudden turn again. Then during an operation, an accident happened and... Things aren't the same." Kazemaru said softly. "Gouenji had placed Aphrodi to take care of him whenever Aphrodi is on duty. My brother doesn't trust the other nurses after two of them forced him to do the therapy at their own pace, because they wanted immediate results. But there's this therapist who I wanted to meet. According to my brother, he's patient with him and doesn't rush him. He's also gentle in handling him. I just wanted to say thank you, I guess."

"Well, whoever that person is must really care for your brother." Sakuma said, smiling at Kazemaru "And I heard from Fudou that your brother really likes the cheesecake from here. I'm glad to hear that. Maybe we should bring him some on Saturday?" 

Kazemaru's eyes widened "Giving me one slice of cheesecake for him is already enough. It'll be embarrassing if you give him another. Please let me pay for it." 

"Consider it as a gift for his hard work on the therapy. I don't know what kind of therapy he has but I know it could be very taxing, especially for someone with a weak body like you mentioned. Besides, we want to meet the person who enjoys our food so much." Fudou said, smirking a bit

A small but genuine smile appeared on Kazemaru's face "I'm sure he'd appreciate having some visitors. Thank you." 

Sakuma didn't know what possessed him, but he found himself reaching towards Kazemaru and gently patting his head, and he was aware of Fudou's slightly widened eyes and Kazemaru's confused ones, both people staring at him. "Oh... Umm..." Sakuma said, pulling his hand away as he blushed softly, his mind racing as he tried to come up with an excuse at his sudden action 

Fudou laughed and decided to save his boyfriend before he could embarrass himself further "Jirou tends to do that at times. It just means he's comfortable around you when he does that."

"Oh. Well, thanks then." Kazemaru said as he smiled "I am comfortable around you two as well."

* * *

As the three had their own little world, having a conversation like no one else was around, they didn't notice that someone was watching them from the glass door, maroon-red eyes watching the three of them critically. He noted their body gestures and expressions. The two cafe owners were known to be together, but their actions towards the tealnette was something he didn't expect. 

His long blonde hair gently swayed as the wind passed by, his eyes still staring at the three.

* * *

During Wednesdays and Fridays, Fudou leaves the shop early, Kazemaru noted. The shop is closed but Sakuma had insisted that Kazemaru could stay. 

"Fudou has a part-time job that requires helping at the hospital. He's only there for about three hours. But if there's a lot of patients to attend to, that's when he stays a bit longer." Sakuma said as he sat on the chair he had previously occupied 

"You two open the shop early, won't he be too tired?" Kazemaru asked in concern

"His work there isn't that taxing. Well, according to him." Sakuma said, sighing "He says he just takes care of a patient. He says it's just like taking care of a little brother rather than taking care of a patient." 

Kazemaru smiled "You're lucky, Sakuma. That you found someone who loves you." 

Sakuma looked at Kazemaru, noting the unreadable expression on Kazemaru's eyes which were looking at the streets. There was something in the amber orbs and Sakuma didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"You sure you'd be okay now?" Aphrodi asked as he gently removed Hiura's bangs off his face 

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of me today, Aphrodi-nii." Hiura said, smiling at him. 

"No problem, little one. If you want some of the cheesecake just call a nurse, okay? Don't attempt to walk on your own." Aphrodi sternly said as he placed the cheesecake in the fridge, masking his worry that Hiura barely ate once again.

Once he was sure that Hiura was comfortable enough, Aphrodi had said his goodbyes and good nights. He still had a few reports to give Gouenji, most of them were detailed updates on how was Hiura recovering.

Aphrodi went out of the hospital room, staring at the results of the charts on Hiura's clipboard. He didn't even have to look up as he entered the elevator, just pressing a button to go to the ground floor.   
  


Fudou had passed by the moment the elevator closed, not even noticing who was in it. Nor did Aphrodi noticing Fudou passing by in front of him.

He entered a very familiar hospital room, followed by a happy greeting of "Akio-nii" from the sole occupant. 

Fudou stared at his patient fondly. Like how he had told Sakuma, his patient was like a little brother Fudou never had. 

Gently patting Hiura's head, Fudou smiled at him "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay! There's a new supplement given to me so I can eat more." Hiura responded, leaning on Fudou's comforting hand

"And did you?" Fudou asked, chuckling when Hiura gave him a happy nod "Now. Let's try with the therapy again, shall we?" 

With that, Fudou assisted Hiura to stand up, letting Hiura put most of weight on him as Fudou gently guided him. 

Fudou had swore to himself, he wanted Hiura to be able to walk again and he was going to help him. No matter how long it takes.

Hiura always talked about his older brother, and how Hiura wanted Fudou to meet him.

Little did they knew, their paths already crossed.


End file.
